spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Search for Patrick: Part II
The Search for Patrick: Part II is the second short of season three of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the ninth short overall of the series. In this short, the second part of the two-part short continues, as SpongeBob and Squidward discover the whereabouts of the Krusty Krab's star customer, Patrick. Who is responsible for the disappearance of Patrick? Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Eugene H. Krabs (cameo) Transcript *''(the short begins with SpongeBob and Squidward, continuing from the last short, inching toward a door in Patrick's bedroom, where a strange snarling sound is emanating)'' *'Squidward:' Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and open the door. *'SpongeBob:' (shaking) Well, here goes nothing. (reaches for the door and twists the knob; he opens the door abruptly) Ah ha! *''(SpongeBob and Squidward gasp)'' *''(the camera reveals Patrick, asleep in his bedroom, holding a clarinet in his arms)'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick?! That was the sound we heard? *'Patrick:' (awakes abruptly) Huh? What?! Whose there?! Oh, hey guys. *'Squidward:' Patrick, what are you doing here?! We've been looking for you for the past half an hour. *'Patrick:' Huh? (looks at nightstand) Hmm. Strange. Usually my alarm clock wakes me up in the morning. Oh no! I'm late for my Krabby Patty! Where is it? (shuffles frantically) *'SpongeBob:' Say, Squidward, didn't you have an... *''(Squidward covers SpongeBob's mouth)'' *'Patrick:' (holds up clarinet) Wait a minute. Squidward, why do I have your clarinet? Where's my white blanket I usually have? *'SpongeBob:' (lips move around Squidward's palm) Just like the blanket Squidward had today. Squidward, what's going on? Why do you have Patrick's stuff? *'Squidward:' (sighs) Fine. *''(a flashback begins in Squidward's bedroom at night, where he is practicing his clarinet; Squidward is narrating the flashback)'' *'Squidward:' (narrating) It was just last night, and I was trying yet another attempt at enlightening all of Bikini Bottom with the genius possessed by yours truly. However, I was suddenly interrupted by a snarling, snorting sound that permeates my bedroom every night. *''(the camera pans to Patrick's rock, revealing a snoring sound assumed to be Patrick, performing this action)'' *'Squidward:' And that's not all! The next morning, you always find him as the first customer at the Krusty Krab, causing me to have to begin work earlier every single day. Well, no more! Last night, I snuck into Patrick's rock, clarinet in hand. *''(Squidward is seen sneaking in with the clarinet; he tiptoes to Patrick's bedroom and stands next to Patrick's bed)'' *'Squidward:' I grabbed the white blanket Patrick holds, (Squidward grabs the blanket) and slid in the clarinet as a decoy. (Squidward slides the clarinet in place of the blanket) I proceeded to abscond with the blanket, and his alarm clock. *''(flashback ends)'' *'Patrick:' But, why? *'Squidward:' Were you not paying attention?! Wait, why do I even ask? The point is I just want to relax at work before the customers begin flowing in. Is that too much to ask? *'Mr. Krabs:' (offscreen) Yes, yes it is. (enters scene) I'm not having me profits suffer because of your pampering, Mr. Squidward. (hands Patrick a Krabby Patty) There you go, me star customer. *'Patrick:' Oh boy, eats! (grabs and eats patty) *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob, Squidward, get back to work! (SpongeBob and Squidward zip out of the scene) Enjoying that patty? *'Patrick:' Oh yes. *'Mr. Krabs:' Great. That'll be eight dollars, delivery fee. *'Patrick:' Oh, would you look at the time. Time for my morning nap. (hops back into bed and sleeps) *''(short ends)''